Increasing use of data intensive services, such as video streaming, voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), and wireless telephony has led to an unanticipated rate of growth in internet traffic. The rate of growth of internet traffic may cause manufacturers of networking equipment to design networking equipment, such as switches or routers, capable of handling higher transmission rates and larger bandwidths. As network devices handle higher transmission speeds, the network devices may consume more power. For example, total power consumptions of network devices, such as line cards, may be proportional to transmission rate. One method of meeting power consumption requirements of new network devices may include complete replacement of an old system with a new system capable of handling a higher power requirement. However, this may not be practical or economical. Therefore, keeping up with the power requirements of networking equipment may prove to be particularly challenging.